Nos Volveremos a Ver
by Funka1999
Summary: Esta historia es un One-Shot, que se me ocurrió luego de ver un video de esta serie, si quieren verlo pasen a leerlo, es su decisión. Emparejamiento, AllenxLenalee.


**Dgrayman no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando prestado sus personajes para esta historia.**

* * *

 **...Nos Volveremos a Ver...**

* * *

Estaba de noche en un pequeño bosque cerca de Londres, en frente de un lago había un árbol grande y viejo, el cual justamente en sus raíces, había dos adolescentes.

–¡Allen!–gritaba una chica de alrededor de los 15 años, con el cabello de un tono verde oscuro atado en dos coletas, además tenía en sus tobillos unas pequeñas pulseras de un color bordó, esta persona la conocemos como Lenalee Lee.

Ese grito salió para detener al avance de un chico de la misma edad que la chica, aquella persona tenía el cabello tan blanco como la nieve y era imposible no verlo a tan altas horas de la noche, también tenía una cicatriz del lado izquierdo de la cara que le llegaba desde la frente hasta la mejilla izquierda,el cual todos conocemos como Allen Walker.

–Lenalee, qué haces aquí?–preguntaba o más bien exigía aquel chico con la cicatriz, hacia la nombrada.

–Eso tendría que decirlo yo, porque te estás tratando de seguí escapando, si la guerra ya a terminado–decía la peliverde al parecer algo exhausta de tanto correr.

Él hora conocido como uno de los que terminaron la gran peleas entre la sagrada organización, conocida como la Orden Negra y el enemigo más peligroso, el Conde del Milenio, no había dijo nada durante unos largos y silenciosos segundos, los cuales solamente se podían escuchar tanto las respiraciones agitadas de la chica y el sonoro sonido de la brisa golpeando las hojas de los árboles.

–Lo siento–dijo el antiguo anfitrión del Noé de la Destrucción, conocido como el Decimocuarto, Nea.

–Porque te estás disculpando? Porque sigues escapando? Porq–Lenalee no pudo terminar ya que sintió como sellaban sus labios con algo suave y caliente, y cuando la pelibverde vio que era, quedó tan sorprendida que no movió ni un músculo.

–La estaba besando–eso fue lo único que pudo pensar la chica, antes de salir de su estado de sorpresa y rodear el cuello del portador de Crown Clown, y de responder aquel beso tan necesitado que ambos estuvieron esperando durante tanto tiempo.

No se separaron hasta que por el tan maldito "Oxígeno" que necesitaba sus pulmones, tuvieron que separar sus labios para respirar, pero sin sacar sus brazos de dónde estaban, y la peliverde recién se enteró de que su amor, ahora no platónico, la estaba rodeando con sus brazos en su cintura y cuando ambas personas fijaron su vista en los ojos del otro, no dijeron nada y luego de un rato viendose, sellaron otra vez los labios del otro en un beso que al parecer sería el último.

–Lo siento–volvió a repetir el peliblanco, después de separarse por completo de su amada–Ya no me queda más tiempo, Lenalee-termino de decir al mismo tiempo que rodeaba a la nombrada otra vez.

–A-All-Allen–la portadora de las Dark Boots, trataba de hablar pero al sentir como con solo ese afecto,empezaba a llorar, por todos los sentimientos de aquella persona que le había robado el corazón y sin que se diese cuenta le daba un corto beso en sus labios, sin embargo esa acción estaba cargado de todo los pensamientos que sentía hacia ella, para luego separarse unos cuantos pies de distancia y empezar a ser rodeado de una luz verde como la inocencia, y ver cómo desde sus pies era separado en partículas lentamente.

–Adiós, Lenalee–decía Allen mientras le daba una de sus famosas sonrisas–Nos volveremos a ver, pero no en esta vida, si no en otra–termino de decir justo cuando la peliverde se levantaba y empezaba a llegar hacia el con una mano extendida, tratando de alcanzarlo y cuando llego, todo el cuerpo de su amado se esparció en partículas, las cuales empezaron a ser llevadas por las brisas hacia algún lado.

–¡ALLEN!–gritó Lenalee, con su corazón ahora destrozado por la pérdida de lo único que quedaba de su mundo y dejaba salir toda la angustia que había en su cuerpo, mientras que se ponía de rodillas.

Sin embargo, dejó de respirar un momento cuando sintió como algo le agarraba de hombro, unas palabras como la suave brisa del viento, le susurraba en su oreja las palabras que quería a ver escuchado de su amado.

–Te amo y siempre te amare, Lenalee–esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo escuchar antes de dar un grito con el nombre de aquella persona que ya no estaba con ella, el cual estaba lleno de dolor y angustia, y solamente era escuchado por la luna, único compañero que estuvo con ella en todos sus momentos más dolorosos y seguirá acompañándola durante lo que le queda de su angustiosa vida.

* * *

 **...FIN...**

* * *

 **No tengo nada que decirlo, esto es lo que escribí y espero que me dejen sus pensamientos y lo que me tengan que decir.**

 **Nos vemos y espero que le haya gustado.**

 **PD: Espero que Dgrayman no termine así.**


End file.
